Blood Is Our Command
by ShinRyuu
Summary: Einfach lesen! Hab ich auch schon bei Animexx gepostet, unter 'nem andern Nick aber der Titel ist der gleiche. KaixRay, stäter erst...


Erstes Kapitel: Blood is our command  
  
// XXX POV //  
  
Aufgeregt folgen ich dem Schatten. Der Mann, zu dem der Schatten gehört, ist ca. 40, auf keinen Fall jünger. Ich bin mir sicher, denn er riecht schon nach Verwesung, wie alle die älter als 35 sind.  
  
Unbeirrt geht er weiter, ich weiß nicht wohin er will. Aber er weiß auch nicht das ich hier bin, keine 2 Meter hinter ihm. Er hört, sieht und riecht mich nicht, spürt noch nicht einmal meine Anwesenheit. Armer Mensch. Armes bemitleidenswertes Geschöpf. Hast keine Ahnung von dem was sich um dich herum bewegt, von der Welt die dich umgibt. Weißt nicht das ich dich verfolge und dir ein Ende bereiten werde.  
  
Nun biegt er um die nächste Ecke, in eine dunkle Gasse ein. Wie dumm er doch ist, das erleichtert mein Vorhaben doch noch. Hier würde ihn niemand sehen oder hören, niemand würde ihm zur Hilfe eilen. Und die, die seine Schreie vielleicht hören, würden bestimmt nicht kommen. Wer rennt schon, in einer pechschwarzen Nacht, in eine Gasse aus der gequälte Schreie dringen? Um das zu machen muß man schon ziemlich blöd sein. Ich verringere den Abstand, so das ich nur noch 3 Schritte hinter ihm bin. Plötzlich wirbelt er herum, er scheint nun doch zu ahnen das er nicht allein ist. Nur kann er mich, zu seinem Pech, nicht sehen. Es ist zu dunkel, nicht ein Lichtstrahl erhellt die Gasse. Vorsichtig geht er einen Schritt in meine Richtung, ich weiche nicht zurück, soll er kommen. Dann scheint er es sich anders überlegt zu haben, dreht um und beginnt zu rennen. Vielleicht rennt er vor Angst, vielleicht um nicht länger in dieser Gasse zu sein, ich weiß nicht warum und ich will es auch gar nicht. Jetzt hat er schon zehn Meter zurückgelegt, fehlen nur noch zwanzig bis zu nächsten Biegung. Aber die würde er nicht mehr erreichen, denn nun bewege ich mich auch endlich vom Fleck. Ich beginne nicht sofort zu rennen aber laufe doch ziemlich schnell. Das reicht um seine Schritte noch mehr zu beschleunigen. Denn jetzt weiß er sicher das ich hier bin, jetzt kann er meine Krallen auf den Boden aufschlagen hören. Und das ist, in seinen Ohren, bestimmt kein angenehmes Geräusch. Ich laufe gleichmäßig, rutsche aber auf dem nassen Asphalt. Er dürfte somit ein schönes rhythmisches Kratzen hören. Nicht zu vergessen mein Atem. Der hat sich ebenfalls beschleunigt und geht fast in ein Hecheln über. Kein Wunder, ich muß mich sehr anstrengen um nicht ins Schlingern zu geraten oder gar weg zu rutschen. Verdammter Boden, verdammter Asphalt! Durch mein Ungeschick hat sich der Abstand vergrößert und ich sehe wie er fast an der Biegung ist, ich kann nur hoffen das er das nicht sieht. Meine Augen können im Dunkeln sehen, seine dagegen nicht und so könnte er die Ecke leicht verpassen. Aber bevor das geschieht stolpert er doch tatsächlich über einige Kisten, die hier überall herumstehen.  
  
Das ist meine Chance. Ich werde, ungeachtet des Untergrunds, schneller und lande dann mit einem sicheren Sprung auf ihm. Er schreit, vor Schock und Schmerz. Aber das kümmert mich herzlich wenig. Damit er nicht mehr die Kraft aufbringen kann mich von sich zu stoßen, verpasse ich ihm als erstes einen gehörigen Schlag. Ich hatte gelernt das ein Schlag an den Kopf das Denkvermögen einschränkt und Beute dann nicht so schnell flüchtet. Mein Schlag hatte sein halbes Ohr abgerissen und eine große Wunde hinterlassen, ein gutes Zeichen dafür das meine Krallen scharf sind. Um noch etwas mit ihm zu spielen lasse ich von ihm ab und ziehe mich etwas zurück. Aber er schreit nur vor Schmerz und macht keine Fluchtversuche, langweilig. Wenn das so ist, dann kann ich ihn auch gleich töten. Aber das widerstrebt mir, das macht keinen Spaß, hat keinen Reiz.  
  
Ein Grummeln läßt mich aufhorchen. Hier war noch jemand, jemand der sich unbemerkt angeschlichen hatte. Ich war wohl so in meine Jagt vertieft das ich meine Umgebung aus den Augen verloren hatte. Ich drehe mich in die Richtung aus der es gekommen war und in der ich meinen, wahrscheinlichen, Freßfeind vermute. Ich kann ihn nicht riechen, im Gegenteil der Wind trägt meinen Geruch zu ihm und nicht umgekehrt. Aber ich kann ihn sehen, leider nur schemenhaft. Er muß einen Umhang tragen, jedenfalls kann ich keinen direkten Körper ausmachen. Was mich beruhigt ist das er auf allen Vieren steht, genau wie ich. Somit muß er zu den Meinen gehören und kein Mensch sein. Aber was er ist kann ich auch nicht sagen. Vielleicht einer von den Untired's, wie ich einer bin oder doch ein Lykanthroph? Ich überlege was ich nun machen sollte, mit einem Untired ließe sich bestimmt reden aber die Lykanthrophen waren immer ziemlich schwierig und gemein. „Du solltest besser aufpassen", vernehme ich dann eine bekannte Stimme. Erst bin ich überrascht aber dann schwingt meine Überraschung in Ärger um. „Du sollst mir nicht folgen, das weißt du!", zische ich böse. „Ich weiß. Reg dich nicht auf, ich habe nicht vor dein kleines Spiel zu unterbrechen", antwortet er ruhig, ohne jede Hast in der Stimme. Darauf läßt er sich einfach zu Boden fallen und streckt sich gemütlich. Von seinen Worten überzeugt wende ich mich wieder meinem Opfer zu, ich weiß das ich ihm trauen kann. //Du bist mein einziger wahrer Freund, alle anderen sind Gesellen auf meinem Weg. Meinem Weg durch das Leben der Menschen, das Leben unter den Menschen//.  
  
Mit einem Satz bin ich wieder bei dem Mann, er schreit wieder auf als er mein Gewicht auf sich spürt. Und ohne auch nur nachzudenken, ramme ich meine Krallen, die sich auf seinem Bach befinden, in das Fleisch darunter. Ich schlitze seine gesamte Bachdecke auf, mit dem bestätigendem Blick meines Freundes im Rücken. Um seinem Leiden endlich ein Ende zu setzen, schlage ich schließlich meine Reißzähne in sein Genick und reiße seinen Kopf ruckartig hoch. Abrupt bricht sein Geschrei ab und nur das knackende Geräusch seines gebrochenen Genicks hallt in der Gasse wieder. Zufrieden beobachte ich wie das Blut sich in dünnen Rinnsalen seinen Weg bahnt und ab und zu kleine Lachen bildet. Ein Grinsen formt sich auf meinen Lippen als ich den leblosen Körper fallen lasse und mich der purpurnen Flüssigkeit widme. Ich beuge mich über das Blut und meine Lippen teilen sich willig, meine Zunge schnellt heraus und leckt es fein säuberlich auf. Als alles verschwunden ist richte ich mich wieder auf, mein Freund tut es mir gleich. Gemeinsam schaffen wir den Körper, der noch immer mitten auf dem Weg liegt, in eine Ecke, unmittelbar neben einem Gully lassen wir ihn fallen und werfen noch einige Kartons auf ihn. So sieht es mehr nach einem Unfall aus.  
  
Dann wenden wir uns ganz ab und rennen gemeinsam zurück, bis zum Ende der Gasse. Diese führt uns unweigerlich auf eine Straße. Schnell sehen wir uns um und als niemand, weder Auto noch Fußgänger, zu sehen ist, laufen wir über die Straße. Auf der anderen Seite verschwinden wir in einer weiteren Gasse. Diese führt uns nach Hause, zurück in die andere Welt in der wir leben.  
  
Zweites Kapitel: Life seems so real  
  
// Normal POV //  
  
„Ray, Kai, wacht auf!", hallte die laute Stimme Tyson's durch das Apartment der Bladebreakers. Er und Max waren bereits seit zwei Stunden wach und warteten auf die anderen zwei, Kenny war ebenfalls wach. Eigentlich ein Wunder, denn Kai war sonst immer der erste der aufstand. Und Ray, der sich immer ein Zimmer mit Kai teilte, war daher auch nie zu spät. Vor zehn Minuten hatte sich Tyson nun überwunden die beiden wecken zu gehen. So hämmerte er also schon ganze zehn Minuten an der Zimmertür, doch kein Zeichen von Ray oder Kai. So entschied sich Tyson doch lieber wieder zu gehen, wenn er noch länger gegen die Tür hämmern würde, würde Kai ihn vielleicht umbringen. Sollte Max das lieber übernehmen.  
  
Inzwischen war Kai wach geworden. Er hielt sich aber geflissentlich zurück, er wollte Tyson nicht sehen. Also drehte er sich auf die andere Seite und zog sich wieder die Decke über den Kopf, er war zu müde zum Aufstehen. Ray ging es ähnlich. Dieser hatte bei Tyson's Geschrei nur einmal kurz den Kopf gehoben, war aber sofort wieder in die Kissen gesunken. Kurze Zeit später richtete sich Kai wieder auf und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante. Jetzt konnte er auch nicht mehr schlafen und um Ray nichts zu gönnen, rüttelte er diesen auch wieder wach. „ Komm schon, du hast genug geschlafen. Wir sollten uns jetzt um die Kleinen kümmern, sonst stellen sie noch das gesamte Apartment auf den Kopf und wir haben das Nachsehen", meinte Kai, seine Stimme klang noch rauh und schläfrig.  
  
// Ray POV //  
  
//Ach scheiß, Kai! Seit wann kümmerst du dich um die Kleinen?//  
  
Widerwillig stehe nun auch ich auf und beginne torkelnd meine Sachen zusammen zu suchen. Ich hatte sie gestern achtlos irgendwo im Zimmer fallen lassen, war viel zu beschäftigt als das ich auf sie geachtet hatte. Es war ja auch eine lange Nacht und Kai war mir zwar eine Hilfe, auf der anderen Seite aber auch wieder nicht.  
  
Ich weiß sowieso nicht recht was ich von ihm halten soll. Sicher, er ist mein bester Freund, aber trotzdem ist er mir manchmal sehr fremd. Wenn die anderen wüßten das ich ihn meinen besten Freund nenne, ich glaube sie würden mich für Krank erklären. Sie können ihn nur bedingt leiden, im Gegensatz zu mir, ich zweifle nie an ihm. Obwohl ich ihm den Spitznamen Bastart gegeben habe, ist er auch nie böse mit mir. Gut, warum sollte er auch? Ich bin ja auch nie sauer wenn er mich Psycho nennt. Tja, wir haben schon eine seltsame Freundschaft. Aber immerhin.  
  
// Kai POV //  
  
//Wäre er nicht so lange aufgeblieben, wäre er jetzt nicht so müde. Und wäre ich nicht ebenfalls so lange wach gewesen, wäre ich auch schon früher wach gewesen.//  
  
Gelangweilt beobachte ich Ray, wie er seine Sachen sucht und darum nun schon zum zweiten Mal unter sein Bett kraucht. Wirft er seine Klamotten unters Bett? Seltsame Angewohnheit, muß ich schon sagen, aber mich soll's ja nicht stören. Ich lasse meinen Blick weiter durchs Zimmer wandern und bemerke etwas weißes auf dem Schrank. Etwas von Ray? Ich stehe auf und begutachte den Stoffetzen.  
  
„Ray?", räuspere ich mich, ohne in seine Richtung zu sehen. Ein Poltern läßt mich dann doch den Kopf wenden und ich muß sofort loslachen. Ray war ja noch immer unter dem Bett, als er auf meine Frage reagieren wollte, hatte er wohl den Kopf gehoben und Bekanntschaft mit der Unterseite seines Betts gemacht. Fluchend kommt er wieder hervor und hält sich den Kopf, was mich noch mehr lachen läßt. „Bastart", knurrt er darauf. Noch immer etwas lachend, deute ich dann auf den Schrank und er folgt meiner Deutung. Seine Augen werden in diesem Moment riesig und als ich ihn dann ,"Meine Boxershorts", flüstern höre, fange ich wieder an zu lachen.  
  
Um nicht umzukippen gehe ich wieder zurück zu meinem Bett und lasse mich hinein fallen, während Ray auf den Schrank zugeht. Grinsend sehe ich zu wie er auf die Zehnspitzen geht und versucht seine Unterhose zu angeln, nur kommt er nicht rann. Er muß wohl noch etwas wachsen, //Mehr Fruchtzwerge!//, schießt es mir durch den Kopf. Nachdem ich mich aber wieder weitestgehend beruhigt habe, stehe ich auf um ihm endlich seine dämliche Unterhose vom Schrank zu holen.  
  
// Normal POV //  
  
Grinsen erhob sich Kai und schritt ebenfalls wieder auf den Schrank zu. Mit einer geschickten Bewegung holte er Rays geliebtes Stück herunter und reichte es ihm dann. Wortlos griff der Besitzer danach und verschwand dann auch schon im Bad, wenn er nun wach war konnte er sich auch gleich anziehen.  
  
Kai dagegen lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Schrank und begann darin herumzukramen. Als er endlich etwas passendes gefunden hatte, setzte er sich wieder auf sein Bett und wartete darauf das Ray fertig werden würde.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit besah er sich aber erst einmal das Zimmer genauer, seit sie vor drei Tagen angekommen waren hatte er nicht die Zeit dazu gefunden. Sie waren in einem Trainingscamp gewesen und dort konnten sie ja leider nicht diese Bequemlichkeit genießen wie in ihrem Apartment. Das Apartment und die Zimmer an sich hatten sich kein bißchen verändert, alles war so wie sie es verlassen hatten. Das Zimmer das er sich mit Ray teilte war neben der Wohnküche das Größte. Es hatte eine rechteckige Form und wurde von einer schmalen Wand, die bis zur Mitte des Zimmer ging, in zwei Hälften geteilt. Auf jeder der Seiten standen ein Bett, ein Nachttisch und noch ein paar andere Sachen. In dem Teil des Zimmers, das nicht von der Wand getrennt wurde, befand sich der gemeinsame Schrank. Dazu noch eine Couch mit Tisch und eine Anlage samt Fernseher.  
  
Das Zimmer von Max und Tyson sah ähnlich aus, lediglich kleiner und da keine Trennwand das Zimmer durchzog, standen die Betten etwas anders. Kenny's Zimmer war sehr viel kleiner und beinhaltete nur ein Bett, Schrank und eine Kommode, mehr brauchte er nicht. Und dann waren da noch die Wohnküche und zwei Bäder, wobei eins davon zu Kais und Rays Zimmer gehörte. Und Kais absoluter Favorit, der Trainingsraum.  
  
Alles in allem hatten sie es gemütlich und das trug dazu bei das sie, trotz ihres anstrengenden Lebens, einen Ort der Ruhe hatten. Einen Ort an dem sie sich entspannen konnten und sie selbst sein konnten.  
  
Sie selbst? Nein, nicht wirklich, nur halbwegs.  
  
Drittes Kapitel: Wish so hard  
  
// Normal POV //  
  
Genervt ließ sich Kai auf eine Bank fallen und verschränkte in üblicher Art und Weise die Arme vor der Brust. Das alles ging ihm auf die Nerven. Das schöne Wetter. Die Tatsache das er sich in einem Park befand. Die noch schlimmere Erkenntnis das Tyson ihn hierher geschleppt hatte und natürlich Tyson selbst. Dieser wuselte mit Max durch die Gegend und er, Kai, durfte den Aufpasser spielen.  
  
Der einzige der ihn in dieser, ach so schwierigen, Lage unterstützte war Ray. Der Chinese hatte sich leider auch nicht vor Tyson und Max verstecken können, und wurde so ebenfalls in den Park geschleppt. Nun spazierte er neben Kai her und sah sich, doch halbwegs zufrieden, die Gegend an. Sein besonderes Interesse galt den Menschen, die alle fröhlich herum liefen oder es sich unter den Bäumen bequem gemacht hatten. Mit schon fast eifersüchtigem Blick verfolgte er ihrem buntem Treiben. Wieder kreisten seine Gedanken nur um das eine, und Kai wußte genau wie sehr Ray es sich wünschte einer dieser Menschen zu sein, wenigstens für einen Tag.  
  
Träge ließ sich der Schwarzhaarige unter einem Baum ins Gras sinken, der Russe leistete ihm wie so oft Gesellschaft. Einige Zeit schwiegen sich die beiden an, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Bis Ray die Stille durchbrach. „Warum können wir nicht so sein wie die ganzen Leute hier?", flüsterte er die Frage die er schon oft gestellt hatte vor sich hin. Wie immer antwortete Kai auch nicht darauf. Er wußte ja selbst nicht warum es so war, aber die nächste Frage die Ray stellen würde, könnte er dafür beantworten. „Und warum gibt es uns überhaupt"? Der Russe wartete kurz bevor er antwortete, „Um die Menschen zu töten und die Welt von diesen Kreaturen zu befreien". Genau das sagte er immer. Für ihn war es klar das sie dazu existierten, das war seine Antwort auf die Frage des Sinns des Lebens. Für Kai war es keine Strafe sondern eine Gabe, eine Gabe von der er Gebrauch machte. Ray dagegen machte es zu schaffen. Es nagte an ihm wie eine Ratte am Käse.  
  
„Du darfst es nicht so sehen, du mußt es begrüßen". Fragend sah Ray auf, er verstand einfach nicht wie Kai so etwas sagen konnte. „Wie kann ich mich darüber freuen? Ich bin ein Monster das Nachts Menschen zerreißt, was soll daran toll sein...", in Rays Stimme schwang purer Sarkasmus. „Ich sagte nicht das es toll ist Menschen zu zerfleischen. Du siehst es immer nur von der Seite, dabei ist das nicht das einzige. Willst du mir etwa sagen das du es nicht genießt frei zu sein? Wir sind frei, richtig frei. Nichts engt uns ein, für uns gibt ein keine Grenzen. Dieses Wort existiert nicht für uns", kurz stoppte Kai. „Sieh uns an, wir können tun und lassen was wir wollen, egal was. Menschen können das nicht und auch Lykanthrophen nicht. Hn, Lykanthrophen leben nach den Regeln der Menschen, sie lassen sich von ihnen zähmen. Nachts sind sie gemeiner den je aber am Tage, da sind sie die Friedlichsten von allen. Dumme Tiere. Und du, du willst allen Ernstes dazu gehören, willst auch ein Mensch sein? Was treibt dich nur dazu das alles aufzugeben?", etwas verwirrt ließ Kai den Kopf hängen. Es bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen darüber nachzudenken, welcher akzeptable Untired wollte schon ein Mensch sein? Keiner! Keiner außer Ray. Er selbst würde es um keinen Preis aufgeben wollen, für ihn bedeutete es alles. Die Freiheit bedeutete ihm alles, sie war das wichtigste in seinem Leben und er wollte sie sich nicht nehmen lassen. Dafür nahm er alles in Kauf.  
  
// Ray POV //  
  
//Wie kann er nur davon reden es zu genießen. Wie kann ich den Tod anderer um mich herum genießen. Vor allem wenn ich sie töte?! Ich kann das nicht. Ich kann nicht Woche für Woche Menschen umbringen und dann so tun als wäre ich es nicht gewesen oder als würde es mich nicht stören. Dazu bin ich nicht fähig, ich schaffe es nicht meine Emotionen abzuschalten. Sehe noch immer ihre Gesichter, kann mich an alle erinnern, jeder Einzelheit. Ich weiß noch Heute wie sie vor Jahren starben, wie sie geschrien haben und mich um Gnade an winselten. Ja, ich kann nicht leugnen das es irgendwie großartig war, es hat mich befreit. Und jede neue Jagt bringt mein Blut zum kochen, ich schlage meine Krallen immer wieder freudig in ihr Fleisch. Aber danach fühle ich mich jedesmal so dreckig und elend. Ich ekle mich wenn ich manchmal meine Hände ansehe, Hände die schon so viele Menschen das Leben gekostet haben.//  
  
// Kai POV //  
  
//Ich würde das niemals aufgeben wollen. Ich könnte es nicht, Freiheit ist das wichtigste in meinem Leben. Meine gesamte Kindheit wurde ich in der Abtei festgehalten, das hole ich alles nach, das und noch viel mehr. Würde ich kein Untired sein, könnte ich niemals die kühle Luft auf den Dächern der Stadt auf meiner Haut spüren. Ich könnte niemals unbeschwert durch die Wälder rennen, müßte statt dessen immer in Angst leben. So wie die Menschen. Aber ich will nicht in Angst durchs Leben gehen, lieber verbreite ich diese als sie selbst zu empfinden. Und es gibt wirklich viele Gründe Angst zu haben. Nur wissen die Menschen nicht was um sie herum geschieht, welche Wesen in den Schatten herum streifen und ihre Kreise immer enger ziehen, bis sie zuschlagen. So wie wir es tun, so wie ich es tue.//  
  
Langsam richte ich mich wieder auf, Ray folgt meinem Beispiel.  
  
// Normal POV //  
  
Gemeinsam liefen Ray und Kai zurück, zum Ausgang des Parks und warteten ungeduldig auf Max samt Anhang. Einerseits hatte Kai vor noch etwas zu trainieren, andererseits müßten sie essen gehen. Würden sie das nicht tun, würde Tyson wahrscheinlich verrecken.  
  
Außerdem war es schon ziemlich spät, bald würde es dunkel werden und dann wollten weder Kai noch Ray hier sein. Sie wußten genau das dies der ein bevorzugter Platz für Lykanthrophen war, sie trafen sich hier oft. Und wer befand sich schon gern zwischen einer Horde geifernder riesiger Köter? Wenn man nicht aufpaßte fand man sich nämlich schnell zwischen ihren Kiefern wieder.  
  
Und dann in ihrem Magen.  
  
Viertes Kapitel: Try to keep my body  
  
// Ray POV //  
  
Seit zwei Stunden liege ich nun schon wach und schaffe es einfach nicht einschlafen. Ich kann das Kribbeln in meinem Körper nicht ignorieren. Langsam steigert es sich und mein Rücken beginnt zu schmerzen.  
  
Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich das noch aushalten kann, hoffentlich verschwindet es bald wieder. Ich will nicht nachgeben, nicht wieder dem Rausch verfallen. Vielleicht sollte ich zu Kai gehen. Wenn ich nicht dagegen ankommen würde, könnte er mich begleiten und aufpassen das ich nichts Unüberlegtes tue, insofern er dazu in der Lage ist. Ich hoffe das er draußen war, wenn nicht dann dürfte es ihm genauso gehen wie mir und er hätte Probleme sich selbst unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
  
Unter Schmerzen richte ich mich auf, es brennt wie Feuer. Am liebsten würde ich mich sofort wieder fallen lassen aber ich muß zu Kai, kann nicht riskieren das etwas schief geht. Zaghaft lehne ich meine Beine über die Bettkante, auch das tut weh. Es tut weh sie so zu strecken, das ist zuviel für meinen Körper. Da ich sowieso zusammenbrechen würde, lasse ich mich gleich auf allen Vieren aus dem Bett gleiten. Nun hocke ich da, wie ein kleines Kind das nicht laufen kann. Aber genauso fühle ich mich, also ob ich nicht laufen könnte, keine Beine hätte. Nein, nicht ganz, ich spüre meine Beine ja, nur schmerzen sie so sehr das ich sie kaum bewegen kann. Trotz der Schmerzen beginne ich mich voran zu schieben und zu ziehen, ich darf keine Zeit verschwenden. Als ich die Couch erreiche zuckt ein höllischer Schmerz durch meinen Körper und ich lasse mich auf den kalten Boden fallen. Der Schmerz ist noch immer da, aber erst einige Sekunden später realisiere ich das er von meinem Kiefer ausgeht. Als ich dann die Zähne aufeinander presse um den Schmerz zu vertreiben, durchzuckt er mich wieder wie ein Blitz und ich keuche erschrocken auf. Nur mit Mühe und Not schaffe ich es mich weiter zu schieben, aber ich komme nicht weit. Wieder streckt mich ein plötzlicher Schmerz nieder, diesmal ist es wieder mein Rücken. Damit gebe ich auf, ich weiß das ich nicht weiter komme und den Kampf verloren habe. Ergeben rolle ich mich auf meinen Bauch und stemme mich etwas in die Höhe, nicht zu weit sonst ist es noch schlimmer. Mit verzerrtem Gesicht und vernebeltem Hirn registriere ich das sich mein Rücken immer mehr spannt. Gehorchend gehe ich mit und mache von mir aus einen Buckel, aus eigenem Willen ist es nicht so schmerzhaft wie wenn einen der eigene Körper letztendlich doch dazu zwingt. Wie in Zeitlupe beginne ich dann meine Ellenbogen nach außen zu strecken und meine Beine noch enger an meinen Körper zu ziehen. Mittlerweile bekomme ich gar nichts mehr um mich herum mit, ich konzentriere mich nur auf meinen Körper und versuche immer das richtige Timing zu finden. Bis plötzlich ein alles betäubender Schmerz wie eine Welle über mich rollt und mir schwarz vor Augen wird.  
  
// Kai POV //  
  
Ein unterdrückter Schrei weckt mich unsanft und verschlafen öffne ich die Augen, was ich sehe verschlägt mir kurz die Sprache. Ray, er kniet oder liegt schon fast auf dem Boden, keine 6 Meter von meinem Bett entfernt. Schnell springe ich auf und laufe zu ihm, ich weiß genau was er durchmacht. Besorgt knie ich mich neben ihn, es scheint alles normal abzulaufen. Nachdem ich mich versichert habe das auch wirklich alles so weit in Ordnung ist, stehe ich wieder auf und schließe die noch offene Tür von innen ab, danach kümmere ich mich um die Fenster. Erst nachdem ich alles gesichert habe kehre ich zu Ray zurück. Um ihn nicht zu stören setze ich mich ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt auf den Fußboden, behalte ihn aber immer im Auge.  
  
Zufrieden merke ich das er seinen Körper willig mit bewegt und nicht versucht sich dagegen zu wehren. Interessiert beobachte ich ihn weiter, ich habe zwar schon oft erlebt wie es bei ihm begann aber ich habe nie gesehen wie er die Wandlung vollzogen hat. Dazu zog sich immer jeder zurück, war lieber allein. Darum kann ich das was ich da sehe auch nicht wirklich als normal bezeichnen, aber es ähnelt meiner eigenen Wandlung, darum gehe ich davon aus das es so ablaufen muß. Ich sehe wie er seinen Rücken biegt und sehe natürlich auch den Grund dafür. Auf der gesamten Wirbelsäule, vom Hals an bis zum Steißbein, verläuft eine Kammartige Linie aus Fell. Zwischen seinen Schulterblättern ist das Haar am längsten, was den Eindruck eines Buckels entstehen läßt. Der Kamm endet über seinem Hintern in einem Schwanz, mit Streifen versehen, wie der Rest des Fells. Als er den Rücken noch weiter biegt bemerke ich wie, vom Kamm aus, feine schwarze Streifen auf seinem Rücken erscheinen, welche an seinen Seiten enden. Auch seine Ohren ziert seine dünne Fellschicht, wie auch die Außenseite der Ellenbogen. An den Ellenbogen zieht sich das Fell allerdings bis zum Handansatz hinunter, wobei seine wachsenden Krallen mein Aufsehen erregen. Sie sind nun mindestens 3 Zentimeter lang und haben eine gelbliche Färbung, wie auch seine Augen. Ein Keuchen holt mich zurück aus meinen Gedanken. Er preßt sein Kinn fest auf seine Brust und spannt die Beinmuskeln an. Diese bewegen sich wie Würmer unter seiner Haut und langsam beginnen sich seine Beine zu verändern. Das ist das schlimmste und schmerzhafteste an der Wandlung.  
  
Ich wende den Blick ab, das kann ich nicht mit ansehen. Ich kenne dieses Bild, und ich hasse es zu sehen wie sich ganze Knochen verschieben. Wieder Keucht er auf und dann verläßt ein leiser Schrei seine Kehle. Jetzt richte ich meinen Blick wieder auf ihn, nun ist es vorbei. Ich stehe auf und nähere mich ihm, wieder gehe ich neben ihm in die Knie. Sein Körper hat die Wandlung abgeschlossen und ihn zur Erholung in eine kleine Ohnmacht geschickt. Zu dem was ich vorher gesehen habe ist nicht mehr viel hinzugekommen, außer das ich jetzt sehe wie weiße Reiszähne zwischen seinen Lippen aufblitzen und seine Beine die, für Untired's typische, Form angenommen haben.  
  
Alle Untired's haben eins gemeinsam, ihre Beine. Die Beine haben immer die selbe Form. Etwas kürzere Oberschenkel, vielleicht 5 Zentimeter, und die nach hinten gebogenen Unterschenkel. Diese sind ebenfalls kürzer und an ihrem Ende beginnen die Füße. Genauso lang wie ein normaler menschlicher Oberschenkel und an ihrem Ende mit Krallen besetzt. Ähnlich wie bei Tieren und mit ausgeprägten Ballen. Genau das verbindet uns, diese Kleinigkeit. Der Rest des Körpers verändert sich bei jedem unterschiedlich, wie z.B. bei Ray. Er mit seinem Fellkamm auf der Wirbelsäule, den Streifen auf dem Rücken und dem Tigerschwanz. Und dazu noch die Katzenohren, Augen und die fellbedeckten Ellenbogen. Die Reiszähne besitzt auch jeder von uns.  
  
// Normal POV //  
  
Langsam öffnete der junge Untired seine Augen, er fühlte sich grauenvoll, sein Körper schmerzte. Er brauchte auch einige Momente bis er die Person neben ihm bemerkte. Unbeholfen stemmte er sich hoch und stand dann etwas wacklig dem anderen gegenüber. Wieder brauchte es einige Zeit bis er ihn erkannt hatte.  
  
„Kai", krächzte Ray heiser, seine Stimme wollte nicht so recht. Der Angesprochene musterte ihn nachdenklich und sagte dann, „Ich glaube du mußt raus. Du warst schon seit einer Woche nicht mehr jagen, es wird Zeit". Ray nickte nur schwach. Es war wieder Zeit, sein Körper schrie nach einer Jagt, nach Beute.  
  
Das Blut in seinen Venen verlangte nach dem selben, dem eines Menschen. 


End file.
